


A Mother's purpose

by Kronis



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Fights, Gen, Lovey-Dovey, Minor Violence, for now..., only a little bit though
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-05-31 01:17:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19415470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kronis/pseuds/Kronis
Summary: At Goku's request, Chichi trains with him in order to become strong enough to defend herself. Little do they know, a malevolent force is watching... And when the opportunity arises, Chichi's abilities will be put to the ultimate test.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This is an idea I've had brewing for a while, a fic of this nature will be quite the undertaking for me. In the meantime enjoy the read!

The woman of the Son family sat with a huff at the dining room table, the fruits of her labor growing cold wrapped in aluminum foil in front of her. Goku once again proving how unreliable he is. 'No no, that’s not fair, he promised to be home in time for dinner, give him a bit more time,' she told herself this, but she didn’t believe it. Between having a nice warm dinner with his family and fighting some villain, he would rather fight any day of the week.

Through, maybe that was a little unfair as well. Goku has been a part of the family far more than ever recently, and she appreciated that, she really does. But the fact that he was currently fighting an evil doppelgänger of himself in an alternate timeline made it _really_ hard to give him credit.

“Oh hell…” The woman said with a sigh as her head fell in her hands, stray hairs falling from her bun over her face. Her anger began to shrink, leaving in it’s place nothing but exhaustion.

Chichi stared at the floor between her fingers, her mind beginning to wander. She really can’t say that Goku doesn’t try, he managed to work a stable job, and was good at it too. He encouraged Goten to study more on top of training with him. He's even managed to stay alive for awhile! The fact that she had to give him points for that was horrifying, but hey it’s something. If Goku was doing so much, than…

…Why was she so unhappy?

She didn’t get a chance to linger on the thought, as she heard the front door to the house open. Quickly shooting up to a standing position, she patted herself down and tried to put on a stern expression, at the very least Goku needed to know that this type of behavior was not approved of. The moment she saw that tattered orange Gi from around the corner, she started her rehearsed angery speech.

“Oh there he is! Done gallivanting around in the future finally? Well I hope you didn’t think that you could go off almost getting yourself killed for the umpteenth time and come home to a hot dinner. Because you took so long throwing your life away that the **DINNER GOT COL** -“ Chichi's shrieking tirade was cut short as Goku suddenly took her into his arms and planted his lips against hers. A muffled sound of surprise emanated from Chichi, and she stared in shock at Goku's closed eyes. However, she eventually leaned into the kiss, as she felt her tensions melt in his embrace. Goku broke from the kiss, and locked eyes with Chichi, joy written on his features.

“I missed you a lot!” Goku said with that typical Son cheer. Chichi spluttered for a response.

“Father!” the boyish yell was followed by a miniature missile launching into Goku’s side before clasping onto his clothes. “Did you beat the evil you?” Goten asked with an excited grin on his face, Goku laughed.

“Sure did! With a little help.” Goku's eyes sparkled as he saw the wondrous expression on Goten's face. Before the half-Saiyan child could react, Goku wrapped his arms around him and Chichi, pulling them all into a big family hug. Chichi felt her heart soar as her and Goten were squeezed by Goku's strong arms.

“Father let me go, you’re squishing me!” Goten said whilst chuckling happily.

“Haha! Alright.” Goku released the two of them from his inescapable hug, “Now Goten, go play outside for a minute, I need to talk to your mother!” Goku said with a surprisingly fatherly tone. Chichi was about to object, but couldn’t bring herself to speak it as she saw Goten light up.

“Yay! Sure thing Father!” Goten flew out the door as soon as he finished the sentence, leaving Chichi and Goku alone together.

“Goku, couldn’t this wait? The dinner is getting cold as it is.” Chichi reiterated, though this time in a far more level tone.

“Chichi, you…” Goku trailed off trying to figure out what and what not to say, “I've been thinking, What I do is really dangerous, and the people around me are out in danger because of it.” Goku stated, Chichi wanting desperately to ask him what this was about, but remained patient. “Now I’ve always thought that I could protect those people from it, no matter what. But I've realized, that I can’t always be there for everyone-for you! I can’t always protect you…” Goku seemed extremely serious, and Chichi felt her heart beating as she realized he was building to his main point. Goku took a deep breath as he prepared to say his next words

“Chichi, let me train you, please.”

Chichi stared at her husband for what was most certainly far to long a time before her mind finally caught up with his words.

“What? T-train me, why?” confusion permeated her mind and her face, communicating the question to Goku in every possible way.

“iI can’t guarantee that you won’t be in danger, or that I'll be there when it happens, so I want you to be able to defend yourself _and_ Goten if and when the need arises.” Goku said with a pleading tone.

Chichi had to admit, Goku’s worries were entirely reasonable. And his argument was shockingly articulate for him, leading her to believe he practiced it beforehand. She shook her head, she was distracting herself from the main point, he wanted to train her to fight?

“I don’t know Goku, I don’t even know if I'm up for it. And won’t that just be boring for you? You certainly won’t get much out of it.” Chichi said triying to rationalize a reason to refuse.

“Maybe not, but you'll certainly be better company than Vegeta.” Goku said the statement with a “no duh” tone, “And as if a bit of lost training time really out-weighs why I want to do this in the first place. But, if you don’t want to do it than that’s that, whatever the case I'll respect your choice.”

Chichi had a lot to consider, it would certainly give her more to do, not that she wasn’t busy enough, but she was definitely bored often. It would also allow her to spend more time with her husband, time spent doing unconventional couple activities, but time together nonetheless. She was a bit old to start doing this sort of thing, but Muten Roshi made that point moot. Besides, it’s not like he was asking her to be apart of the Z-Senshi and go off saving the world or anything, he just wanted her to be able to def Ed herself if necessary. She felt strangly determined as she looked Goku in the eyes, her expression communicating the sureness in her heart.

“I accept.” She said simply, Her heart beating rapidly in her chest as she comprehended the undertaking she had just volunteered for.

Goku’s face lit up like West City as he heard those words. He placed a quick kiss on her lips before pulling her into another crushing embrace

“Thank you Chichi!” he yelled excitedly, bouncing on his feet with the same childish excitement Goten has displayed earlier. Loosening his grip slightly, he pulled his head back to look at Chichi in the eyes.

“I love you.”

Chichi’s cheeks flushed so brilliantly that she imagined she must've looked pinker than Majin Buu. Hear heart soared and her lips curled up into one of the happiest smiles she’s had since He had proposed to her.

“I love you too…” she said dreamily. Two stared happily at one another for a few moments, before Chichi turned around and glanced at the table full of food behind her, “You better go get your son back in here, it’s long past dinner time.”

“Hehe, okay!” Goku said before making his way to the door, excited at the prospect of a nice, albeit lukewarm, meal.

As the door closed behind him, Chichi sat down at the table, processing all that had just occurred. Sure she was a little nervous at what the training would involve. But the joy that filled her soul from the encounter easily overpowered the feeling. She gently touched her lips, her heart fluttering pleasantly in her chest.

“My Goku…”

Whatever the future held, now she was certain that it was going to be _wonderful_.


	2. Day 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chichi's training begins with a sparring bout, but Goku's intentions are not as they seem.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! I'm sorry this chapter took so long despite being so short, I ended up rewriting it multiple times as I was never quite happy with it. I promise future chapters will come out sooner and be longer. For now, enjoy the read!

Getting out of bed in the morning isn’t something Chichi has ever struggled with. Two Saiyans worth of breakfast and countless other chores usually meant that she didn’t have the choice but to get up bright and early. But today, when she opened her eyes she simply stared at the ceiling. Goten was staying with Bulma, which would normally be a huge relief as she would have one less thing to worry about. However, that did little to effect her mood today.

She didn’t need to look to know that she was alone in the bed. Goku was quite good at sneaking off without waking her up. She suspected that the ability to fly made it much easier for 100 kilos of Saiyan man to make off undetected.

* **SLAP** *

Her open palm collided with her face as she realized that she was stalling. With a heavy sigh, she slowly sat up. It’s not that she was scared, she knew that she would ultimately be in no harm of course. She was just… nervous? Excited? She wasn’t really sure, but she swallowed whatever feelings were plaguing her and stepped out of bed to open her closet.

It’s not as if Chichi hadn’t worn fighting uniforms recently, they were oddly enough a part of her regular attire, but somehow they inspired very different feelings as she slipped the simple but tough fabric over her body. She chose a blue cheongsam and red pants. She smiled as she looked at herself in the mirror, the outfit bringing her back to a different time. With another sigh she shook her head, she had time to reminisce later. She walked out of her and her husband’s bedroom, and down the hall towards the front door. Grasping the handle firmly, she took a deep breath, and opened the door.

The smells of the early morning in the country side blew pleasantly by the wind hit her immediately, followed by the warm light of the early morning sun, then the sounds of bird song, and then there he was.

His back was to her as he watched the sun slightly rise above the mountains surrounding their home. His saiyan hair unaffected by the wind, which ruffled the brilliant orange gi that was practically his second skin.

Chichi found herself unabashedly staring, the scene before her being far too romantic for her to dare break. However, after a moment, Goku turned towards her.

“Morning Chichi!” He said with a wave and a trademark Son smile. Which proved to be quite infectious as Chichi was soon grinning from ear to ear.

“So, how about some breakfast?” Goku gestured towards a small picnic setup. Behind it was a pile of food boxes, no doubt from Bulma's given their fancy appearance. Chichi simply blinked in surprise at the sight.

“Goku, you didn’t have to go through all that trouble!” Chichi said honestly.

“Yeah, but I wanted to make sure that you could put all your energy into training today, I'd hate to just pile more on your plate, speaking of which.” Goku said as he sat down and opened up a particularly large box. “Let’s dig in!” He said excitedly, his mouth already drooling at the prospect of some hearty food.

Chichi giggled as she sat down beside him, smiling as he began to rear into the exquisitely prepared meal. ‘He was never much for table manners' she thought, though he had the right idea. She grabbed her own box, deciding to enjoy a delicious meal with her husband.

* * *

  
In… and out...

Chichi calmed her mind, quieting all her senses. Her lungs took deep breaths.

In… and out…

Her muscles relaxed, years of stored tension hesitantly coming loose.

In… and out…

The sound of her breathing filled her ears, her heart began to beat stronger in her chest. Her body preparing for what was to follow.

In…

…and out…

Her eyes opened, they met with his own.

Goku stood 10 meters in front of her, his serious expression was patient, but eager. Her body had fallen into the Kame fighting stance.

A gentle wind rolled through the grass, insects crawled and buzzed, and birds sang. But she shut it all out, focusing her everything onto the man before her.

Chichi prepared herself for her attack, as her eyes remained locked with Goku’s. Her muscles tensed, fists clenched. Goku’s eyes twitched.

* **FWOOM** *

Goku rapidly grew on her vision as she crossed the distance at super human speeds. Her fist flying towards his gut.

* **BOOM** *

A sudden wind blew by her as Goku vanished. Chichi grunted as she barely managed to land on her feet, skidding a short distance before slipping on the moist morning grass. She caught herself with her hands and threw herself into a stand as she caught her hearings. Immediately spotting Goku who was standing a mere few feet from where he was before. ‘He sidestepped me that easily.’ With a humph, Chichi launched herself at him again, this time her fist aimed squarely for his face.

* **FWOOSH** *

She missed by an inch as Goku simply tilted his head to the side, but this time she was prepared. Simultaneously raising her leg to knee him in the stomach,. She felt the fabric of his gi give way before Goku suddenly donned a surprised expression and jumped backwards.

Chichi mentally cursed as she once again skidded to a stop on the slippery ground, this time keeping her balance. This time keeping her attention locked on Goku, whose previously serious face now wore a grin. Chichi hesitated for only a second before going after him once again.

And again…

And again…

Every time she would launch herself at full force towards him, and every time he would dodge at the last moment.

Grass flew into the air as she Chichi once again came to a stop. Her breath was heavy, her body covered in sweat, stray hairs clung to her forward. But most distractingly for Chichi, was the sound of her heart pounding in her ears. The noise seemed to drown out her thoughts, consuming her other senses.

“Had enough?” Goku asked with a cocky voice.

Chichi’s attention snapped back onto him, as she realized she had been standing in place for longer than usual. As expected, he had barely moved an foot from his previous position. For some reason, the two in combination caused her blood to boil, the heat slowly reinvigorating her exhausted form. Straightening herself up, she braced for another go.

‘A good kick would be able to hit him even from his new position, but he could always just compensate by moving further away. Maybe If I recover quick enough I could try again from behind, and if I was close enough I may be able to do it before he can react again. But, it might be better to-'

* **FWOOSH** *

“You hesitated.”

Chichi’s heart leapt out of her chest as Goku was suddenly mere inches from her, reacting on instinct she twisted her body into a round house kick.

* **FWIP** *

Her leg arced through the air…

… Only for Goku to hop backwards out of the way with ease. Suddenly, he raised his fist

* **BOOM** *

Goku’s first moved instantly with titanic force, enough to atomize her, but it met only air as Chichi dropped to the ground, her eyes wide at the sudden move. Shaking off her shock, she retaliated by sweeping the leg, to which Goku avoided with a simple hop. Keeping up her momentum, Chichi recovered with an uppercut, missing his chin by mere millimeters as he tilted it back. Goku then took a step back.

* **BAM** *

His leg snapped forward in a devastating kick, which Chichi just barely dodged in time by leaping over him. Quickly flipping herself forward, she grabbed onto Goku’s hair

Swinging from his sturdy Saiyan locks, all of her upwards momentum suddenly threw her downwards as she stretched out her legs.

“Wha_”

* **CRACK** *

Her feet buried themselves in Goku’s back, arching it painfully.

“OoHOoF!” a gutteral noise escaped Goku’s mouth as he moved forward suddenly, causing Chichi to lose her grip and fall on her rump.

She landed with a grunt, rubbing her backside before focusing her attention back on her husband. High pitched noises sounded from him as he hopped about in pain, his hands nursing his likely bruised back. He continued this for just enough time for it to get awkward.

“Um, Goku? Are you okay?” Chichi asked in concern, the tension of the fight obviously having dissipated.

With a few more pained grunts, Goku ceased his movements and stood up straight, his back to Chichi. He slowly turned around.

A noise Chichi could only describe as childish excitement incarnate sounded from her husband, something which was rivaled only by his face, his mouth was curled up in a toothy grin and he had stars in his eyes.

“That… was AWESOME!” He screamed, accentuating the last word by throwing his fists up in front his face.

“Ehh…” Chichi didn’t know how to react to this, not that she had the chance as Goku pulled her into a crushing hug.

“You were amazing Chichi! Just amazing!” Goku praised, Chichi was left speechless as her heart fluttered in her chest.

“You read my tells like a champ! Sure you were shaky at first, but that last attack was genius!” Goku continued as he jumped and spun her around. Chichi’s face was quickly consumed by blush.

“O-okay Goku, you can let me go now.” Chichi asked, holding back a giggle at Goku’s antics.

“Oh sure!” Goku gently released her. As she hit the ground her legs cried out in pain, Chichi could swear that they didn’t hurt that much just a second ago, but she figured it was probably down to adrenaline.

She looked up at her husband, unable to help but smile as she stared into his beaming face. They stayed this way for a few moments, enjoying each other’s presence. Goku was the first to break the silence.

“With this kind of foundation to work with, training you is gonna be a breeze.” Chichi raised an eyebrow at this.

“Foundation?” She said, her question obviously implied.

“Yup, today was all about figuring out if your fighting instincts were intact, it took a bit of a warm-up, but it looks like they are just as sharp as ever, sharper even!” Goku pounded a fist into his open palm, “Now your real training can begin, tomorrow of course.” He added that last part quickly, taking Chichi by surprise.

“But, then what are we going to do for the rest of the day?”

“Well, my plan was to take you out for a nice dinner once you got the hang out it, but you did such a good job it looks like I'm gonna have to take you out for nice _lunch_ instead.” As if Chichi’s blush couldn’t grow any bigger. She pushed on his chest.

“Oh stop, you’re giving me far too much praise.” She said with a hand wave. Goku grabbed her other hand and pulled her close again.

“No, I can’t give you enough.” He followed by giving her a kiss on the lips, one which she didn’t hesitate to lean into. After as much time as their breath would allow, the two slowly separated.

“So then, what’s the plan after lunch?” Chichi inquired.

“Well, Goten is gonna stay with Bulma till tomorrow, so we’ll have the house to ourselves.” Goku responded, giving his eyebrows a little wiggle. Chichi couldn’t suppress the giggle that bubbled up from her chest.

“How is it that you can make even _that_ seem silly, not that I'm saying no.” Chichi said In a playful tone. It was now Goku’s turn to chuckle.

“Alright, we better get cleaned up before we go out.” As he said this he locked his arm around hers, and they both started walking back to the house. Chichi leaned into Goku’s shoulder, her entire being feeling at ease.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for everyone who has commented, I'm sorry that I don't respond to everyone as I sometimes just don't know what to say. But your support is super inspiring for me to continue this! And I appreciate any and all feedback that you give.
> 
> Thank you all so much!

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy the peace while you can Chichi...
> 
> It isn't going to last...


End file.
